


Relinquished

by MelJoyAZ



Category: In the Company of Shadows - Sonny & Ais
Genre: Angry/hate sex, Dealing with grief and loss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelJoyAZ/pseuds/MelJoyAZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short follow-up to Evolution, my interpretation of Zach and Emilio's post-Fade lives</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relinquished

Zach Carhart walked down the dingy street of his neighborhood, kicking debris out of his way as he went. It was dusk, and freezing cold, and he tucked his chin into the collar of his shabby coat, trying to keep the biting wind out of his face. It had been a long day of work at the restaurant where he was the manager, and he was tired and cranky. Two servers hadn’t shown up, and the customers were frazzled and had a tendency to be rude and impatient, even more than usual, probably due to the stress of the season.

It was only a few more days until Christmas, and Zach had found out that very afternoon that his long-awaited Christmas bonus was going to be a ham. A fucking ham. Which was part of the reason Zach was so cranky. Emilio’s construction work had dried up quite a bit when the winter hit, and money was tight. They’d been looking forward to Zach’s bonus, even a small one, but they had been expecting cash, not a goddamn ham. The other employees were upset, too, and had bitched and moaned to Zach all day, but what the fuck could he do about it? It was the owner’s decision, and all of them were lucky to even have jobs with the economy, so they were all pretty well stuck.

Emilio was getting antsy about staying where they were much longer, he was convinced that it was time to move on. They needed money to do that, though, and this would be a setback to Emilio’s plans. Zach winced when he thought about telling his lover about the ham, and he knew he’d have to keep Emilio from rolling the owner of the restaurant in the parking lot one night and robbing him of the day’s receipts. _Sometimes it was hard work being in love with a thug_ , he thought with a snort. Not that Zach had anything against rolling the guy, personally, but the last thing they needed was any sort of heat brought down on their heads.

As Zach strolled by one of those chain pharmacies, the automatic doors slid open to let out a small gaggle of shoppers and he could hear some desultory Christmas carols from the store’s PA system wafting out of the open door. He hadn’t given much thought to Christmas in years; it was just another day at the Agency, and nobody really paid attention to it other than to take advantage of the fact that it made kidnappings and assassinations easier since a lot of targets would stick close to home and family.

His wife Mariane had loved Christmas. The thought came out of nowhere, startling Zach. He hadn’t thought about her in a long time, but now all of a sudden the memories welled up, their last Christmas together before her death. They had lived in a drab cookie-cutter little house on the base where Zach was stationed, but somehow Mariane had made it homey and festive with her creativity and resourcefulness. Zach had loved coming home to his warm, bright little house with the comforting smells of delicious cooking and the scents of the Christmas that meant so much to her, and the chubby little boy that always ran up to him with arms raised and chants of “Daddy, Daddy!” Zach smiled fondly at the hazy memories. The faces of his family were dim in his mind now, hard to pull into focus, the passage of time having muted the agony of sudden loss. He was grateful for that, at least.

As Zach walked to the entryway of the building where he shared a shabby flat with Emilio, he noticed their neighbor, Mira Flores, struggling with some grocery bags, her toddler son precariously perched on her hip. She was a single mother, a very nice woman, and Zach had chatted with her on occasion whenever they met in the hallway or in the elevator. He sprang forward now to take a few of the heavy bags off her hands, and she threw him a grateful look.

As they waited for the elevator to arrive at the lobby level, Zach found himself playing peek-a-boo with Mira’s little boy as he flirted with Zach over his mom’s shoulder. He smiled, enjoying the game, this small interaction with a child who was probably about the same age as Zach’s son Jason had been when he’d died. 

He made small talk with Mira as they rode upwards in the elevator, being careful not to ask her if she was “ready for Christmas,” that conversational gambit used everywhere between polite strangers this time of year. Everyone who lived in this building teetered on the edge of poverty, barely holding on, and no one had anything extra for frivolous things like Christmas presents or decorations. As they arrived at Mira’s door, he set the bags he was carrying down on the floor, accepted her grateful thanks and continued on down the hall to his own flat.

As he unlocked the door, he could hear the clanking of the weight set and smiled. Emilio was home and doing his daily workout. That meant his lover would be half-naked, hot and sweaty…Zach’s smile turned wolfish as he anticipated shoving Emilio into the shower and fucking him hard against the tile wall. Just what he needed after such a shitty day, and maybe it would soften Emilio up enough so that Zach could break the news about the Christmas bonus ham. Jesus, he was _not_ looking forward to that.

****

An hour and a half later, Zach sat on the edge of their bed with his head in his hands as he listened to Emilio rant and rave about the motherfucking ham. Zach had just fucked Emilio to not only one but two screaming orgasms, once in the shower and right afterwards up against the wall in their bedroom, and it obviously hadn’t softened his lover up in the least.

“Gonna take that fucking ham and cram it up that son of a bitch’s fat ass!” Emilio shouted. “Da fuck kind of bonus is that, a goddamn piece of meat?” He strode to the nightstand and pulled out his handgun, popping the clip and checking for bullets, then cramming it in his waistband and pulling his shirt down to cover it. Zach sighed. _Here we go. Thug life_.

“What are you going to do, Emilio?” he asked, already knowing the answer. It wasn’t long in coming.

“You think I’m gonna do, General?” Emilio sneered. “I’m gonna go get your fucking Christmas bonus in _cash_ , and just ‘cause he pissed me off so bad, I’m gonna pop a cap in his ass after I grind his ugly face into the pavement with my boot!”

“Jesus, Emilio, calm down,” Zach snapped. “You can’t do that.”

Emilio threw Zach a withering look, “Who’s gonna stop me?” Zach knew that he couldn’t physically stop Emilio from doing anything, so he drew in a breath, hoping he could get his lover to see reason. Emilio wouldn’t give a rat’s ass that robbing the owner of the day’s restaurant take would mean that employees wouldn’t get paid right before Christmas, so Zach tried an old tried-and-true tactic: pointing out how it would affect Emilio personally.

“If you kill the owner of the place where I work, they’ll investigate, Emilio.”

“Da fuck cares?” Emilio snarled. “You think I’m afraid of the local po-po?”

“No, I don’t, you jackass,” Zach said exasperatedly. “But the first thing they’re going to do is check out disgruntled employees. And believe me, we’re all disgruntled over this and it’s not much of a secret. You’ll open a can of worms, Emilio. You really want them checking into “Alex Johnson’s” background too closely? It doesn’t matter that there won’t be any evidence tracing any crime to _you_ , they’re going to investigate _me_ as the manager.”

Emilio stopped what he was doing, his eyes narrowed in thought.

Zach continued, “We’re not ready to run yet, and you’ll force us to have to do just that. I know you’re pissed, and Christ, so am I. But let it go.” Zach breathed an inward sigh of relief as Emilio’s jaw unclenched and his body relaxed a fraction. Crisis averted. This time.

“Da hell we gonna do with a fucking ham?” Emilio muttered in disgust, sinking down on the edge of the bed next to Zach.

Zach smiled. “I don’t know. I thought maybe I’d give it to the lady next door.”

“Which lady?” Emilio asked suspiciously.

“Mira, the one with –“

“The bitch with the kid?” 

At Zach’s nod, Emilio continued, “Now there’s a load that should have been swallowed.”

“Christ, Emilio,” Zach burst out, truly appalled. “He’s a cute kid, just a baby!”

“’Zactly my point,” Emilio sneered. “I hear that brat crying through the wall in the middle of the night, and every time he sees me he cries. Don’t do nothing but cry. Worthless little piece of shit.”

“How about if you’d try smiling at him once in a while instead of giving him your best psycho serial-killer face, maybe he _wouldn’t_ cry when he sees you,” Zach said. 

“Don’t give enough of a fuck to care,” Emilio tossed off as he rose once more and grabbed his jacket. “I’m outta here. Got a few scams in the pipeline, and I’m gonna try and light a few fires under some motherfuckin’ asses, get some results sooner rather than later. Fuck all this.” With that, he slammed through the door and was gone.

****

A couple of nights later, on Christmas Eve, Zach trudged home from work. Same shit, different day, only this time he had the Christmas bonus ham under his arm. His motherfucking bonus for almost a year of hard work. He’d started out as part time, was grateful when he was moved to full time, and soon thereafter realized how much he absolutely fucking hated the restaurant business. High turnover rate amongst the staff, rude, ungrateful customers…it sucked, but Zach had done a damn fine job with what he’d had to work with. And instead of appreciation shown in the form of cash, he was now toting home a piece of cured meat, much to Emilio’s continuing and vociferous disgust. Zach realized that he was feeling pretty fucking sorry for himself at the moment, and as he walked home, he indulged in the self-pity, a little Christmas present to himself.

Once again his mind drifted to the last Christmas he’d ever spent with his little family. On Christmas Eve, he and Mariane had taken Jason to the mall to see Santa. They’d held their breath, hoping their little boy wouldn’t scream and flail like he’d done the year before, and Zach remembered them both being delighted when Jason had sat on Santa’s lap and grinned for the camera, his semi-toothless smile adorable and sweet. He didn’t remember much else about that night, it was so long ago now, but he remembered the feeling of peace and contentment, of being where he absolutely belonged.

Now what did he have? An uncertain future, a lifetime of scraping by, a hard-eyed tattooed assassin for a lover. Zach sighed. And yes, he had a ham.

When he got home, he put the ham in the fridge and changed into some comfortable clothes, wondering where Emilio was. The other man had picked up some extra construction shifts from the guys that wanted to be home with their families, and he had been gone a lot the past couple of days. Just as he completed that thought, Emilio banged in through the door, grunting something about needing a shower, a fucking beer or three, and food, in that order. Zach watched as Emilio pulled his clothes off as he went, throwing them into a heap and then disappearing into the bathroom. He shook his head, moving to follow after his lover and pick up the mess, when he heard a commotion in the hallway.

Zach moved to the door and opened it, peering out and seeing Mira a short ways down the hall in front of her door, appearing to struggle with it. Her son was perched on her hip again, and he was patting her face and hair, babbling happily while he sucked on what looked like a candy cane. When Mira caught his gaze, she sighed in relief.

“Alex, do you mind helping me for a second? This stupid door is stuck again and I need two hands to get it open. If I put him down, he’s going to run off.”

Zach nodded and moved down the hall, expecting Mira to move aside and let him work on the door. Instead she shoved the little boy into his arms as he approached, and Zach found himself looking into a wide-eyed, chubby face. They regarded each other for a moment while Mira cursed under her breath and jiggled her key in the door with one hand and yanked on the doorknob with the other.

The little boy grinned delightedly at Zach, then put his sticky hands on Zach’s cheeks and leaned in like he was going to kiss him. The smell of peppermint from the candy cane filled Zach’s nostrils, and suddenly he wasn’t in the dingy hallway of a shitty apartment building, he was on the military base in front of his little house that was glowing softly with Christmas lights, the carefully-decorated tree shining in the window. The small boy holding his cheeks with sticky candy-cane hands wasn’t dark-haired with melting chocolate brown eyes, he was tow-headed with mischievous blue eyes, and the childish voice wasn’t babbling nonsense but instead was saying, “ _Love my daddy_.”

Memory after memory slammed into Zach like a Mack truck, Mariane carefully doling out pieces of the candy cane to Jason as they drove home from the mall, the small boy strapped into his car seat in the backseat of their SUV. The little family arriving at their house and Zach lifting his son out from the back and cradling him in his arms, being treated to sticky, pepperminty hands holding his cheeks, little lips kissing him, telling Zach he loved him. How he and Mariane gave Jason a bath and put him to bed before setting his presents from “Santa” out in front of the tree, the two of them making love on the couch and pretending they had a roaring fireplace and bearskin rug to bask in. Zach could see their faces clearly, oh so clearly, after so many years, and he felt long-buried anguish welling up inside like a tidal wave, threatening to crash over his head and pull him under into a dark maelstrom of emotion.

Mira had gotten her door open, and with a strangled noise Zach shoved the baby back into her arms and staggered down the hall to his apartment, gasping for air, the roaring in his ears muting out Mira’s anxious, “Alex, are you okay?” Zach got into his apartment and leaned back against the door, fighting down the grief that suddenly felt as fresh as the day he learned that his family was dead.

“The fuck is wrong with you?” Emilio grunted, looking up from where he was foraging in the fridge, a half-empty beer bottle sitting on the counter. Zach couldn’t speak, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to find his voice.

“Baby next door,” he gasped. “Smell of candy cane brought back – memories. Oh, Jesus.”

Emilio looked narrowly at him. “What?” he asked flatly. “Don’t understand a fucking word outta your mouth.”

Zach tried again. “I held the baby – next door. He smelled like candy cane. He almost kissed me, made me remember my last Christmas with my family. Fuck!” Zach scrubbed his hands over his face and then clutched his hair, trying to get a grip. Several deep breaths later, Zach felt a modicum of control return and he focused his gaze on Emilio.

“Haven’t you ever had a smell trigger a memory?” Zach asked. “It catapulted me back – the similarity to that night – Jesus Christ. I remembered everything so clearly, their faces, how I felt when I looked at them, held them.”

Zach felt tears threatening and he dashed them away, looking at Emilio as he did so and reeling back at the look of animosity on his lover’s face.

“So the smelly little turd next door made you remember how much you miss your kid? Boo-fucking-hoo, Carhart,” Emilio sneered. “Figured you’d have gotten over all that sad shit by now, been fucking long enough, yeah?”

Even though Zach recognized in some small part of his mind that Emilio’s vicious words stemmed from jealousy, he still couldn’t stop the red haze that dimmed his vision and he surged forward, grabbing Emilio by his t-shirt and spinning him around to slam him against the wall. His leg thrust between Emilio’s, pinning the other man to the wall, Zach’s hands closing around Emilio’s throat and squeezing.

“You fucking selfish prick,” Zach hissed. “Of all people in this world, I would have thought that _you’d_ understand. You thought you’d lost your son once, had him taken from you. Someone that was innocent, that didn’t ask for what happened to him, didn’t see it coming. And like me, you _weren’t fucking there_ and you couldn’t do anything to stop it!”

With a cry of rage, Zach gripped Emilio’s t-shirt with both hands and pulled the man away from the wall, shoving him and sending him staggering back.

“You might learn to live with it, but you _never_ fucking get over it! Fuck you!” Zach grabbed Emilio’s half-empty beer bottle and turned, hurling it into the wall where Emilio had just been pinned.

“Get the fuck out of here,” Zach snarled, whirling around and stalking into the living room, his hands shaking with remnants of grief and pure, unadulterated rage.

“Fine, I’ll get the fuck out!” Emilio shouted. “Don’t want to stay here and compete with no fucking ghosts, man.” He grabbed the jacket that was hanging by the door and banged out, slamming the door hard. Zach picked up a heavy book and childishly flung it at the closed front door, hearing it give a satisfying thump as it crashed into the steel door and fell to the floor.

Zach clutched his hair again and stood motionless in his shabby living room, his body trembling with adrenaline and too much emotion. He felt like he was coming out of his skin and he didn’t know what to do with it. What he needed was Emilio, and that fucking asshole was probably on his way to fuck that bartender or whoever he was screwing on the side right now. Zach didn’t have that luxury, and he’d just told his lover to get the fuck out. He stalked to the heavy punching bag and threw a blistering side kick at it, sending it swinging.

As if the man had read his mind, suddenly the front door crashed open again and Emilio came back in, throwing his jacket to the floor and stalking over to Zach, gripping Zach’s shirt in his hands and hauling him close into a brutal kiss. Zach responded, fingers digging in as he swept Emilio’s legs and sent them both falling heavily to the floor.

Their lips, tongues and teeth clashed as they grappled on the hard, cold floor, rolling over and over, punishing hands pulling at clothes, causing fabric to rip and sending buttons flying. Zach finally pinned Emilio beneath him and lost himself in his lover’s body, molten heat and tight pressure driving him out of his mind, feeling Emilio’s arms and legs clutching him as they thrust and moved, until pleasure drove everything else out of Zach’s head.

When he came to himself again, he was sprawled atop Emilio’s body, sweat and spunk gluing their half-naked bodies together, their pants tangled around knees and ankles. Zach’s back stung and throbbed from Emilio’s clawing nails, and Emilio’s lips were swollen and bloody, Zach tasting the telltale rust of blood in his own mouth. Emilio’s eyes were glittering and his face was flushed, and Zach was sure he himself looked the same.

He felt grounded again, his body sated, the noise in his head back down to manageable levels, and he rolled off of Emilio with a pained groan. They lay there recovering, not speaking, until Zach pushed himself shakily up and staggered off toward the shower, losing himself in the hot spray. After drying off, he collapsed on the bed naked and instantly fell asleep, overwhelmed by the events of the night.

****

Several hours later, Zach woke up disoriented. It was the middle of the night, and the apartment was dark and silent. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and padded to the kitchen, opening the fridge and taking out a bottle of water, guzzling it down quickly. As he was tossing the empty bottle away, he heard the key in the door and Emilio slipped quietly into the apartment, coming up short as he saw Zach standing there.

Emilio flipped on a light and took his jacket off, hanging it up on the hook next to the door but first removing something from one of the pockets. He held it behind his back for a moment, then set it down on the counter next to Zach. Zach gaped at the object, then at Emilio.

“Where did you get that?” Zach asked.

“Found it,” was the terse reply. Zach reached out and slowly picked up the shiny, red toy fire truck, feeling the heaviness of die-cast metal. It wasn’t very big but it was sturdy and well-made, perfect for a toddler.

“You – found it?” Zach echoed skeptically. All he needed was a visual of Emilio robbing some innocent Christmas shopper of their newly-purchased Christmas presents.

“Dude I was with had it. It was in with some – other stuff.” Meaning stuff that guy had robbed someone of. Zach winced, but he couldn’t very well do anything about that.

“Said he was gonna trash it and I said I would take it.” Emilio’s voice was still gruff, daring Zach to say one fucking word about this gesture that was so obviously a peace offering, a small way of making amends for hurtful words flung around earlier.

Zach rubbed the shiny metal, thinking of how the little boy next door would love it. He would have a new toy and, thanks to that fucking ham, a full belly. Not bad for Christmas, and in this small way Zach could honor his memories of his long-lost little family. Zach felt contentment and a sense of peace welling up inside, and he set the toy down and gripped Emilo’s hard shoulder.

“Thank you.”

Emilio shrugged, but a small smile played about his lips, knowing he was forgiven for earlier. Zach leaned down and kissed Emilio lightly, then again, one hand coming up to thread into Emilio’s hair and hold him still as Zach deepened the kiss into something hot, wet and messy, the way they both liked it. Emilio’s hands gripped Zach’s waist, his fingers digging in, as their heartbeats sped up and their breathing became ragged. Zach licked and sucked at Emilio’s full lips, his tongue fucking that sinful mouth, thrusting deep. His bittersweet memories of Mariane and Jason slowly receded back into their rightful place, tucked deep into the small corner of his heart that would always be theirs. But the rest of it belonged to the man in his arms, and suddenly Zach wanted something that he hadn’t wanted in a very long time.

Zach reached down and filled his hands with Emilio’s firm ass cheeks, gripping them as he started to walk them back toward their bedroom, Emilio clutching the front of Zach’s shirt and moving with him, still kissing him over and over.

When they reached the bedroom, they pulled apart long enough to hastily tear their clothes off, and then Emilio started to climb onto the bed.

“Wait,” Zach said, his heart pounding with nervousness and desire. “I want –“

Emilio’s eyes narrowed as he slowly straightened and approached Zach again. “What do you want, baby?” he murmured, his hands resting on Zach’s hips as he leaned in to bite the straining tendon on the side of Zach’s neck. Zach groaned, his head falling back, and Emilio moved his hands from Zach’s hips and filled them with Zach’s aching cock and balls, starting a slow massage. Zach widened his stance to give Emilio room to move, feeling himself start to pant, his hips circling, chasing the stimulation.

“What, you remembering how I used to do you, Zach?” Emilio whispered. “How I could edge you for hours, take you right to the brink over and over until you were screaming my name? How I could make you come so fucking hard you almost passed out? Want that, baby? Is that what you want?”

Zach was remembering and he _did_ want that now, the indescribable pleasure, his sweat-soaked body wracked with it, his throat shredded and hoarse from screaming. He waited for the associated feelings of humiliation and shame to surge alongside the desire, but they weren’t there. The Emilio that existed in those old memories was a far cry from the man he was today, and maybe it was time for Zach to let the other man prove that to him. Maybe the memories of his family weren’t the only painful things he could relinquish tonight.

Zach didn’t say anything, but he let his eyes speak for him, watching as Emilio’s own eyes darkened with lust and anticipation. Holding Zach’s gaze with his own, Emilio tugged him toward the bed, pulling Zach down with him. Zach immediately rolled onto his stomach, his fists clenching into the sheets next to his head, twisting the fabric until his fingers ached.

Emilio laid his body out atop Zach’s, letting his weight push the other man down into the cheap mattress. He put his lips to Zach’s ear, his tongue tracing the sensitive shell, and Zach shivered as Emilio whispered, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Zach choked out, his fingers twisting in the sheets. Emilio covered Zach’s clenched fists with his large, warm hands.

“Relax,” he murmured, and Zach forced himself to release his death grip on the sheets, letting Emilio lace their fingers together and bring Zach’s arms up over his head. He could feel Emilio pressed against his body from shoulders to knees, Emilio’s steel-hard cock against his lower back.

“Won’t hurt you. Never hurt you.” Emilio’s whisper was almost inaudible as he kissed the back of Zach’s neck and slowly started to work his way downward, letting go of Zach’s hands after first pressing on them in a stay-put gesture. Zach made an effort to keep from clenching his fists again, focusing instead on the feeling of Emilio’s lips and tongue as they trailed down his spine, randomly placing little sucking kisses as he went, the slight sting from the earlier scratches on his back adding a pleasurable counterpart to the sensation.

Emilio sat up on his heels, his knees splayed, straddling Zach’s thighs, which were pressed together tightly. Zach hissed in through his teeth as Emilio started to knead Zach’s tense ass cheeks, his thumbs stroking up the cleft between them but not yet pressing inward. Zach inched his thighs apart, and Emilio murmured his approval, his strong fingers moving down to massage the backs of Zach’s legs, letting the tips glance teasingly off of Zach’s heavy balls where they were pressed into the mattress.

Zach shifted his hips to ease the pressure on his burgeoning cock, and Emilio took advantage of the shift, one thumb sweeping up to delve between Zach’s cheeks and rub teasingly against the sensitive nerves of his hole. Zach groaned, his thighs moving further apart, his hips starting to lift into the stimulation.

“There you are,” Emilio growled, his thumb rubbing a little more firmly.

“Emilio,” Zach moaned. “I need –“

Emilio leaned over Zach, pressing his lips to Zach’s ear once again. “I know what you need,” he said hoarsely. “Show me you want it, and I’ll tell you how good you taste while I’m fucking you with my tongue.”

Zach shakily pulled his knees up under him, hissing as Emilio shoved them wide apart with his own before pressing down on Zach’s lower back, forcing his shoulders into the mattress and his ass high. Zach tensed up again at the vulnerable position, but relaxed immediately as he felt Emilio’s lips at the base of his spine, his lover’s hot breath at the top of his sensitive cleft. Emilio trailed his tongue lightly down the crack of Zach’s ass until he reached where Zach’s cock bobbed heavily between his wide-spread legs. Emilio mouthed his aching balls, rolling them one by one in his mouth before letting them go with a soft pop.

Zach was coming out of his skin, his fingers clenched in the sheets again, not out of nervousness but from a desire to keep himself anchored, to focus on something that would keep him from blowing his load right this second.

“Please,” he moaned, circling his hips, chasing Emilio’s maddening mouth. For a moment he wondered if Emilio would make him plead, a dark memory rearing its ugly head: _Beg me for what you want, bitch_.

But all Emilio said was, “Hold still, baby,” and he spread Zach’s ass cheeks wide with his thumbs before diving between them, the feel of his hot mouth and tongue making Zach moan. Emilio licked his cleft from bottom to top, over and over again, before using the tip of his tongue to rim Zach’s hole lightly, encouraging it to soften and push out. Emilio spit on it, massaging it with his thumb, and Zach could feel himself flower open. When he did, Emilio immediately took advantage, thrusting his tongue inside Zach, the rough velvet stroking along hyper-sensitive internal nerves.

Zach gave another aching groan before burying his face in the sheets below him. Emilio licked and sucked his hole relentlessly, not letting up, forcing his tongue inside Zach over and over again, fucking him. Zach bit into the sheets and clenched his teeth, trying to keep the loud begging moans inside.

“Let me hear you, baby,” Emilio said hoarsely. “It’s turning me the fuck on. I love the way you taste, the sounds you make –“ 

With a growl, he went back to work, this time shoving two wet fingers deep, making Zach arch his back at the stretch and burn. There was no pain, but a feeling of fullness, of an ache deep inside that needed –

Zach’s body jerked like he’d been shocked with electricity as Emilio’s fingers rubbed him on the inside, his cock pulsing and spurting clear fluid to the sheets below. He dimly heard Emilio mutter “Bullseye,” before rubbing him again ruthlessly, scissoring his fingers wide, stretching him. Zach was moving all over the place, squirming, lifting his ass, crying out with the pleasure.

“Fuck me, Vega,” he gasped finally. “I’m not gonna last. Need you inside me!”

Emilio reared up behind him, lining up quickly and thrusting deep into Zach, Zach’s well-prepared body accepting the intrusion easily. They both groaned, and Emilio held himself still for a moment, panting.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Emilio grunted. After several deep breaths to gain control, he started a rhythm, surging in fast and hard then pulling back slowly, letting Zach feel every ridge, every vein of his steel-hard cock as they dragged along sensitive internal nerves.

Zach pushed up on his hands, spreading his knees wider apart, shoving back against Emilio in a counter-motion, trying to get more, wanting it deeper, harder.

“That’s it. Fuck yourself onto me,” Emilio hissed, his hands gripping Zach’s shoulders for purchase before slamming into him as hard as he could, over and over, the sound of their bodies slapping together loud in the quiet room. Zach could hear himself babbling incoherently, cursing and begging, as Emilio reamed his ass, filling him hard and deep, angling down to hit that perfect spot deep inside over and over. He was going insane, he needed to come, he needed –

As if Emilio read his mind, the other man reached under Zach’s body and took Zach’s cock in his slick hand, jacking it hard and fast in rhythm with his thrusts into Zach’s ass. Zach felt the spasms start deep inside him, boiling from his balls to spread throughout his whole body, until the top of his fucking head blew off and he exploded, his dick jerking in Emilio’s hand, the contractions of his ass muscles milking Emilio’s hard cock, dimly hearing Emilio’s guttural curses overlaid with his own hoarse cries as he filled Zach up, hot jets going deep.

Zach collapsed flat to his belly onto the sticky bed, Emilio laying himself over the top of him, his throbbing cock still deep inside. They wallowed there, panting hoarsely, until Emilio rolled off of Zach with a pained groan, both of them wincing as their bodies separated.

“Dude,” Emilio gasped. “ _Next_ time I’ll make it last for hours. You made me blow too soon.” He reached out and grabbed Zach’s ass cheek, his fingers delving between them, growling possessively at the slickness there.

Zach groaned at the thought. “I’m way too old for that shit anymore, Vega. You’ll kill me.” He rolled his head on the bed to look at his lover, who was propped up on an elbow next to him. He was surprised when Emilio swept his hand up Zach’s back and rested it almost tenderly on the back of Zach’s neck, his thumb caressing the soft skin. He held his breath, waiting for what Emilio might say. He didn’t have to wait long.

“Goddamn it,” Emilio said, “if I’d a known the way to your ass was playing Santa for some grubby little bastard, I’d a done it a long time ago.” He removed his hand and pushed up from the bed, heading for the bathroom, not before tossing over his shoulder, “Ho-motherfucking-ho.”

Zach snorted, which turned into a shout of laughter. “Merry Christmas, asshole,” he called out.

“Fuck you,” was the faint response, and with a shake of his head and a smile, Zach got up from the bed and followed Emilio into the shower.


End file.
